


Queen.

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 「人是一種有受虐傾向的動物。」──瑞克
Kudos: 24





	Queen.

金建學跪在地板上，豆大的汗珠從額角上滑下。他大口吸著氣，昏黃色的光線融在他布著一層細細水珠的寬厚背脊上。

「哥，」陰影從上方投射了下來，東柱的語氣很平靜。「疼嗎？」

-

事情是這樣的。

「建學哥。」語氣綿軟的孩子挨了過來，靠在他的手臂上。「聽過BDSM嗎？我們下次玩玩看好不好。」

「BDSM？沒有，那是某種運動嗎？」

「運動......如果你要這麼說也不是不可以。」孫東柱沉吟了一下，用歡快的語氣說：「那，東西我準備？老地方，我們這週末見。」

孩子口中的老地方，是指一間位在街口轉角，外表略顯破舊但設備仍算得上齊全的旅店。更讓倆人滿意的是，店主並不會因為來者是兩個男人就大驚小怪，甚至連看都不看他們一眼，收了錢便把一串鑰匙扔給了他們。

看來似乎是我先到了。金建學付了錢，拿了鑰匙，邊走樓梯邊傳訊息給孫東柱：「109號。」

這陣子他太忙了，忙著上節目，練習，錄音......累得連為什麼運動要在愛情旅館做這種奇怪的事情都沒有注意。金建學坐在床沿，拄著下巴想，究竟是哪種運動需要到賓館？話說回來，BDSM到底是什麼來著，類似ASMR嗎？

他掏出手機，百無聊賴地在搜尋引擎上鍵入這四個英文字母。

「建學哥，幫我開個門。」

從厚實的木門後傳來的聲音聽起來有些悶，金建學應聲，把手機扔到一旁便去幫戀人開門。他的腦子裡還是鮮明地烙著方才所見到的衝擊畫面，突如其來的過多資訊量讓他甚至走得踉蹌。哈囉。男孩笑得溫柔，但卻悚得金建學直發毛──他的視線落在孫東柱旁的那個巨大的行李箱上。

不會吧。他艱難地咽了口口水。這孩子是認真的。

「我先說，我辦不到。」金建學先發制人，他略帶嚴厲地按著東柱肩膀。「我沒辦法打你，我也沒辦法......」

「誰說你要做了？」

男孩抬起頭瞅著他看，彎彎的眼裡全是深不可測的笑意。

於是事情便是這個樣子。

胸肌幾乎撐開緊捆著的馬甲，金建學的雙手被綁在身後，跪在柔軟的地毯上。男人穿什麼馬甲。羞恥和恐懼與隱隱約約潛伏著的期待並存著，毫不留情地啃蝕著他殘存的意識。小孩並未收斂放蕩，金建學被命令不許看他，於是那刺耳而淫蕩的水聲和壓抑著的細小呻吟便從四面八方湧入他的耳朵。金建學咬著舌尖，下身硬得發疼──最殘酷的試煉不過如此，才會殘忍地要求一個已經餓得發慌的人只能看著眼前的大餐，而無法衝上前去抓食止飢？

電動按摩棒在肉穴裡嗡嗡震動，他可以從只剩一點的視野裡，瞧見孫東柱那雙正對著他打開的細白腳踝。如果這時候我沒有被捆在這裡。汗珠從鼻尖滑落，掉在灰色的毯子上，很快地成為了一小片深色的水漬：他想像自己把男孩白花花的大腿分開，拉著那纖細的腳踝，然後猛然挺進──先是淺淺地戳弄兩下再深深撞進最裏邊。小孩一開始總是堅持著不哭的，但最後總是一下叫的比一下浪，眼睛哭得紅腫，就和下面那張貪得無饜，不斷收縮的小嘴一樣。男孩在他的身下，柔軟的身軀泛著淡淡的粉紅色，沉迷親吻與情慾當中，無法自拔。

「誰讓你看了？」

他抖著嗓音站了起來，屁股還夾著那隻仍在震動的粉紅色按摩棒。金建學聽到了在穴裡攪動的嗡嗡聲朝自己靠近，從大腿根部一路流淌下來的腸液混著潤滑液滴落，在地毯上留下一小條深色的小徑。男孩抬起他的下巴。背著光的小臉籠罩著陰影，但那並不會讓金建學感到恐懼，那雙慾望氾濫成災的眸子，反而助長了想在扇翼似的睫毛上落下更多溫柔的吻的念頭。

讓我碰你。他嘶啞著聲音，從喉嚨深處發出低吼。孫東柱冷著眼看他，那是他倆在吵架時，小孩才會露出那種冷冰冰的眼神，像是要把他活剮成一片片般凌厲而尖銳。但是他的身子並不是那樣說的，全身因快感而微微顫栗，甚至洩出幾聲難以察覺的呻吟。髮絲被汗水打濕，熨貼在飽滿的額前，現在的平靜像是暴風雨來臨的前夕，氣氛寧靜無波卻又帶著隨時呼之欲出的歇斯底里。東柱的眼底就是那麼說的，倆人誰也沒說話，較勁一樣，眼神在空氣中擦出火花。

男孩又抖抖索索站起來，踉蹌著爬回那張桃花木芯的椅子上。這回他沒有命令金建學不准看他，他反而將那根被軟肉緊咬著的按摩棒從穴口抽出，金建學看著鮮紅的腸肉被翻出了一點，開口翕動著，吐著半透明的汁液。過來。孫東柱的語氣不容質疑。舔我。

金建學跪在地板上，用膝蓋慢慢移動。他低垂著頭，瀏海落在額前，視線並不清楚。他彎下腰含住了小孩顫顫巍巍的前端，用舌頭輕柔地沿著稜角舔吮，繞著龜頭前端打轉。這具不知被他觸碰過多少遍的身體他是再清楚不過了，哪一處可以牽引出主人一連串膩人的呻吟他也是一清二楚。他一邊不輕不重地用軟舌打磨著前端，一邊注意男孩的呼吸：因忍耐而厚重的呼吸聲，用力得連緊扣著椅沿的指關節都微微泛白。金建學又重重嘬了一口，男孩的頭猛然往後仰成了狀似天鵝的漂亮弧度，發出靈魂的聲音。

他的東西金建學沒多想便全咽下去了。小孩的精液很稀，沒有什麼味道，他並不怎麼介意。他抬頭看著雙眼泛紅的男孩，說，還要玩嗎？

孫東柱重重哼了一聲。

怎麼不玩。他喘著氣，拉著繫在金建學脖頸上的皮質項圈，狠狠把他給按到了床上。你今天必須讓我滿意，不然我不許你回去。他惡狠狠地放話給他，像極了支配一切的女王。

「......全聽你的。」

-


End file.
